Konoha Mutant High School
by Keyanna-chan
Summary: AU!Mutants. Konoha Mutant High School, or KMHS, is one of the oldest mutant-only schools. They only accept best of the best, and obviously you have to be a mutant to get in. Naruto is best of the best, at least he thinks so, he just has to get the part of being a mutant down and he's good to go! YAOI, SASUNARU!


Konoha Mutant school

**A/N: Okay guys, this is so nerve-wracking. This is the first fic I'm posting, because whenever I almost convinced myself to publish something, I felt like peeing myself (very attractive I know) over how worried I was.**

**I've never seen a story like this so I hope I'm being original? No? Well, it is a pleasure to write, since I am combining two of the best things in the world: Naruto and mutants! Obviously there aren't going to be any ninjas and all that stuff and it is modern day but I always wanted to see what Naruto characters' abilities would be and how they would use them, so one day I decided: why the hell do I not write it myself? So yeap, this is something I want to try and I really hope you like it and don't throw rotten eggs at me, please? **

**Ok, enough of me rambling on.**

**Disclaimer: No matter how much I dream about it, Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto and mutants are property of Marvel. If I had gotten my hands on Naruto, it would all be yaoi anyways.**

**ALSO THIS IS NOT BETAED, so please please pleeeease excuse stupid moi for any grammar mistakes or misspellings! I'm in search of a Beta, so please if you think you want to do it, PM me?**

Prologue

Our world was so ordinary and grey; everything was predictable and usual. We all tried so hard to look for something unusual, that we failed to notice things that were right in front of us, until they were all pushed into the spotlight and exposed for the whole world to see. That's when things stopped being as colourless as they were.

A long time ago, during one of the great wars where people were fighting over peace, one of them decided it was time for the chaos to stop and he did this by using abilities he kept hidden before. No one knew this could be possible, or that human species have evolved to that stage but, of course, people fearing the new and unusual, stood against it.

That is when more and more people with these powers started to come out and support each other, turning the events of the war completely. Now people were not fighting against people. Now they were fighting against a new and unstoppable force, that they didn't know how to counter. An attack from the special's side amounted to 10 attacks from the people's side. If the war had continued, mutants would have completely overpowered the human species.

However, that was when Hashirama Senju stepped in and tried to make peace with Madara Uchiha, the one who was the first mutant to expose himself. Even though Madara was incredibely stubborn, Hashirama was even more so and in the end they agreed to peaceful co-existence. People and mutants started working together and building a new world, creating new laws to ensure that both species would be equal. There was one law that seemed ignorant at first, but people were reassured that it was for everyone's safety. The law stated that mutant children had to go to separate schools, since they wouldn't have the same amount of control as adults and could potentially harm not only others, but themselves too.

That brings us to Konoha Mutant High School, one of the oldest mutant schools in existence, opened by Hashirama, the first Hokage of the newly formed Konoha, but fastforward to year 2014. Mutants were out in the open and even though some individuals on both sides were still against the other side, it was mostly peaceful. Special abilities were not considered a flaw or an advantage but simply, as a part of the person.

Some mutants' abilities showed from a very young age, but some would manifest later throughout their lives. One bright blonde was not having it that way, however.

"Naruto, come down you idiot, before I climb there myself and punch some sense into that thick head!" cried a pink haired girl, in an annoyed tone laced with worry. She watched on as her stupid friend continued climbing up the highest tree in the Konoha park, thinking of ways to get him down, without killing him first.

"Stop screaming, Sakura-chan, I'll be fine! I'm telling you the feeling I got this time is totally right!" shouted the blonde, almost reaching the top of the tree. He loved climbing trees, doing it ever since he was a child. It was always calmer above, with no one looking at him weird or whispering behind his back. During one of the check ups the orphanage did to determine whether he was a mutant or not to vaccinate against some kind of disease, that only struck the specials, the tests gave a positive result but the doctors also found something strange in his DNA. They said that his power would be unstable and it would be better to keep him isolated, so he wouldn't hurt anyone. Since then, people were scared of him, parents didn't let their kids play with him and the orphanage was cautious of him. However, that was when Naruto was 6 and now he is 16 and this super-dangerous-but-super-cool-sounding power still didn't show up.

'_Stupid doctors and their stupid tests'_, he thought while finally reaching the top. The air seemed so much clearer and it was easier to breathe as if someone lifted the weight that was pushing down on him. A few hours earlier, he felt as though he was lifted off his bed and that's when a thought struck him! 'I haven't tried levitation yet! It's definitely the one!' he thought swinging his legs off the bed and calling Sakura to tell her his revelation. She shouted at him for being an idiot and told him to not even try it, or else he would have to walk around with a broken nose. He grinned as he looked up at the sky, his blue eyes shining in the sunlight, looking as happy and carefree as one could get.

'_Not for long'_, thought the pink haired girl with a dark glint in her eye, that was indicating no good. She raised her hand, clenching it into a fist and brought it back a little, preparing to hit the trunk, when suddenly Naruto pushed off the top of the tree and started to accelerate down.

Time seemed to slow down for Naruto, as he felt his eyes watering from the wind and his stomach churning with worry. What if he wouldn't be able to fly? This was a sure death, since he dived head down. Sakura was not fast enough to catch him_. 'No'_ he thought pushing the fear away. _'No, this is definitely it'_, he closed his eyes as there were a few meters separating him and the ground, calming his breath and concentrating.

**A/N: this was really bad right? I'm really sorry for the history in the beginning, but I really wanted to get it out of the way, but there should be a whole lot more we will be finding out about the Human-Mutant world. I'm trying to keep Naruto characters as realistic as possible, so please don't hate too much until I get used to their voices in my head? I tried to make a cliffhanger in the end, and failed haha, the usual.**

**Please, review and tell me whether you think I should continue this or if it completely sucks. Anything, even a dot is awesome! **

**Thank you!**


End file.
